RETIREDPinkScyther Nightmare
by The Long Name Ending In Cookie
Summary: I wrote this a while ago to celebrate finally finishing PFAE. But it's a pretty weird way to celebrate 'coz I get killed...


PINKSCYTHER NIGHTMARE  
By PinkScyther  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokémon... *poses dramatically in front of a rising sun* But someday I will! *throws back her head and laughs maniacly* MWAHAHAHAHAAAAA!!!!!  
Oh yeah, and I don't want to own anything else in this fic...  
  
What better way to celebrate finishing Pikachu For All Eternity than to write a fic devoted mainly to things that I don't like... Uh, well nobody said I was very smart did they? So sue me. Well anyway, lots of weird things happen... I'm not sure if the authors will be in this, I haven't decided.  
  
  
PINKSCYTHER: *she and Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Misty are walking down a long dirt road--that's right, I'm actually not lying on the bed!* Well, this is pretty boring. How the hell did I end up here?  
  
PIKACHU: Pi pikachu pika pichu, pika? *translation* Well you're the one writing this crazy fic, remember?  
  
PS: Well, I guess this is just one of the great mysteries of the universe...  
  
MISTY: That, and also what happened to your brain...  
  
PS: Hey, I just happen to have a braincell, in case you didn't know!  
  
ASH: Could've fooled us...  
  
PS: That does it! Anyone else makes fun of me, I turn you into Tracys and stick you in various Tracy's-death fics...  
  
BROCK: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!   
  
PS: I was about to say, except for you and Pikachu.  
  
*suddenly, along comes Big Bird--didn't I say I didn't want to own anything else in this fic?*  
  
BIG BIRD: Can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street?  
  
ASH: Yeah, it's that way. *points down a long, winding road*  
  
*Big Bird runs off*  
  
MISTY: Ash, how on earth did you know which way it was? You couldn't find your way out of a nutshell!  
  
ASH: Well Misty, it just comes from having a great sense of direction... and the fact that there's a sign right there that says 'To Sesame Street'. *everyone falls over*  
  
BROCK: Hey, why's there a window floating in the middle of the air? *everyone looks at where he's pointing*  
  
PS: *twitches* A-a closed window! Must jump through... must jump through... *starts walking towards the window*  
  
PIKACHU: *stuff this, I'm just going to translate* Not again...  
  
PS: *jumps through the window which shatters into little bits* YAAAAAAAAAY! *everyone runs over to the window to see where PinkScyther landed, but there is a vaccuum that sucks them through as well*  
  
EVERYONE: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!  
  
*suddenly they land--CRASH!*  
  
PS: *stands up* Whoa... what the? Where am I? *everyone else stands up* Hey--this place looks suspiciously like our fridge...  
  
PIKACHU: How on earth can we all fit into your fridge?  
  
PS: Because... I said so! *she opens the door and they all tumble out, landing in a heap on the floor*   
  
*suddenly, PinkScyther's mum comes along and dumps a whole load of bananas in the fruit bowl*  
  
MISTY: Hey... that banana--it's golden!  
  
*suddenly, everyone hears Donkey Kong's voice*  
  
DK'S VOICE: OOOOH, banana...  
  
*PinkScyther goes and grabs the banana*  
  
DK'S VOICE: Don, don, DONKEY KONG! *hmm, well I would like to own Donkey Kong--it was created by Nintendo! Oh yeah, and Rare... but Nintendo is better! Nintendo rocks!*  
  
PIKACHU: This is just plain stupid...  
  
*Elmo comes running up*  
  
ELMO: Can you tell me how to get to Sesame Street?  
  
PS: Yeah, you see that door there? The one that says 'WARNING: This door leads directly to the Digimon Torture Chamber'?   
  
ELMO: Thanks! *runs through the door while PinkScyther smiles evilly*  
  
PS: Aren't I mean?  
  
BROCK: I thought that that was for Digimon?   
  
PS: Ah well...  
  
*suddenly, the ground starts to shake. Then Team Rocket's drilling machine from the first season comes through the floor. It keeps going and drills straight through the ceiling...*  
  
ASH: I hate these fics...  
  
PS: WAAAAH! *falls down the hole, and accidentally pulls everyone down with her*  
  
*they fall until they somehow end up in a classroom, sitting at desks*  
  
MISTY: Where are we?  
  
PS: No... it can't be... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!! I'M BACK AT SCHOOL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! THIS IS A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH! *suddenly, in walks the maths teacher* MATHS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
TEACHER: Excuse me, but that is not acceptable behaviour. Go and stand out in the corridor.  
  
BROCK: Uh, she's already gone... *PinkScyther is setting a new record, running down the hallway. The class watches until she disappears from sight.  
  
PS: *from somewhere outside* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!! *suddenly, she slams into a tree, and knocks herself out for a while*  
  
***  
*PinkScyther wakes up*  
  
PS: Huh? Where am I?   
  
ASH: Uh, under a huge tree...  
  
PS: *sits up, looking around* Hey, where'd Brock and Misty go?  
  
PIKACHU: Brock is in the Home Ec room, and Misty was last seen in the principals office.  
  
PS: Oh, great. I think we should get out of here before the maths teacher finds me... *suddenly, Ash and Pikachu jump up, and start moving slowly backwards, an expression of horror on their faces* Huh? *she turns around, to see a horrifying sight. Tracy and Professor Ivy are advancing on them, carrying year twelve decimal longdivision homework, surrounded by a hostile pack of rabid attack Digimon* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!  
IT'S MY WORST NIGHTMARE COME TRUE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! *they all take off running*  
  
ASH: They're gaining on us!  
  
PS: WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! *suddenly, she smashes into a giant mincer* Alright! Now for the totally predictable part of my fic! *suddenly, Tracy and Professor Ivy crash into her, causing her to fall into the mincer* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *she grabs both of them* If I go down, you're coming with me!   
  
TRACY AND PROFESSOR IVY: *they all get sucked into the mincer* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
PIKACHU13: *standing next to the mincer all of a sudden* MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!! Now I'll get revenge on you for putting me in those fics I didn't like, PinkScyther!  
  
PS: NOOOOOOO! Please, don't mince me! I'll do anything!  
  
P13: *smiles evilly* Anything?  
  
PS: Me and my big mouth...  
  
P13: Alright, I'll let you go if you tell Tracy that you love him.  
  
PS: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!I'D RATHER BE MINCED! ANYTHING BUT THAT!  
  
P13: Alright then, I'll mince you. *she turns on the mincer and PinkScyther, Tracy and Professor Ivy get turned into mincemeat*  
***  
PS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! I JUST HAD THE MOST TERRIBLE NIGHTMARE! *looks around.* Hmmm. I think I'll just go for a long walk down this dirt road with Ash, Brock, Misty and Pikachu...  
  
THE END.  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!  
Sorry, there's been enough screaming in this fic already. This was MOST DEFINITELY the worst so far. Somebody mentioned to me I should start drinking decaff without sugar. That's good advice. The sad thing is, I hate coffee and lately I've been writing these with NO SUGAR WHATSOEVER... That is one scary thought... Hmm, maybe I should have saved this for a Halloween fic.   



End file.
